Demons
by LionLover13
Summary: We all know Raven's a half demon, right? But what if she's called back to Hell during the week of the Blood Moon? What if, for some reason, the is the first time since coming to Earth she can't resist the Blood Moon's pull? What will the Titans think of this new development?
1. Prologue

Blue eyes gazed up at the blood-red moon. Humans knew of "scientific" causes for the phenomenon, but to many supernatural creatures, it was called the Blood Moon. The Blood Moon signified two things: A week of extreme strength, and the need to feed. The Moon's call was impossible to avoid.

Vampires who normally distanced themselves from humans would find their lust for blood nearly insatiable. Weres would turn more animalistic when in human form, and when in animal form, they would loose all human conscience. It also signified a third thing for those of full maturity: the time to find a mate. The owner of the blue eyes sighed gratefully, thankful that he was not yet of age. Mates were, quite honestly, annoying things, and once you had one, you were stuck with them for the rest of their life. Their life, because if they died, then you could find a new one.

Cross-Race and Cross-Sin matings were frowned upon, something considered rather hypocritical, seeing as all of the Seven Deadly Sins were half demon, half human. He himself was a demon-human hybrid, however, he was not the product of a mating, merely a physical reminder of the fact that his mother, a lust demon, was not as careful as she should have been in seducing her target.

He may have been a half-demon, but he was in training as Reaper. He absent-mindedly twirled his scythe in his fingers as he began to recite to himself once again.

"My name is Shard.

My mother is the lust demon Sypera, and my father is an unnamed human. I am a Reaper-in-Training, and my current mission is to find the missing Princess of Hell, one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and deliver my message."


	2. Chapter 1

An alarm sounding in the middle of the night was not an uncommon occurence for the Titans. In fact, one could say that it was just the opposite. What _was _uncommon was Raven being the last to arrive to the common area. She glared at her teammates as they gasped at her, and snapped, "What?"

Robin shook himself. "Nothing, you're just normally not the last to arrive."

"Yeah, Rae, I mean you're _always _here before me! Not that I'm complaining about the change of pace or anything." Beast Boy quickly amended his first sentence as Raven fixed her glare on him.

"Anyway," Cyborg interrupted, "we've got a robbery going on at the museum by an unidentified criminal."

"Right!" Robin shouted, his high volume quite unnecessary. "Titans, go!"

The ride to the museum was uneventful, with Beast Boy and Raven riding in the T-car with Cyborg while Robin rode his R-cycle and Starfire flew. The teenagers split up at the museum entrance, effectively surrounding the thief before announcing their presence.

Robin shouted, "Drop any weapons you have and place your hands above your head!"

A low chuckle echoed throughout the spacious room. "The Teen Titans, a small group of teenage heroes and the teammates of one half-demon Raven. Such a coincidence, really, that a Gem rumored to be used to exorcise demons would be on display in the same city that said half-demon resides in, during the week of the Blood Moon?"

Raven gasped audibly, something her teammates considered largely out of character for her.

The thief spun around, revealing a pale skinned boy who seemed tabout seventeen, with shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes. He bowed deeply. "Shard, Reaper-in-Training and half-demon at your service, _my princess._

After some debate, during which Shard stayed quiet, Robin shouted a lot, and Raven glowered at anyone who dared glance at her, it was decided that they would take Shard back to the tower for questioning, which is how they ended up where they were now.

Shard was currently handcuffed to the interrogation table with power-restricting cuffs, a standard in Titans Tower after the Tokyo case. Raven had tried to convince Robin they weren't neccessary, but he had insisted.

Speaking of which, our beloved boy wonder was sitting across from Shard, attempting to win a one-sided stare down. Shard, on the other handid not seem to mind the cuffs or the glare, and was perfectly content to examine the interrogation room and comment on it. "Is this what all rooms on Earth are like? They're quite boring. And what's with the mirror? It can't be for me, 'cause I'm cuffed to the table... do you seriously need a mirror that big to fix your hair?"

Robin's eye, er, mask twitched. "No, all rooms are not like this, and no, it is not for fixing my hair. It's a one-sided mirror, so you can't see who's on the other side but they can see you."

Shard seemed pleased with this explanation. "Ah, that makes much more sense now, thank you. I also thank you for not securing these cuffs against demons." Within the blink of an eye, there was a silhouette of a scythe in his hand, the cuffs were on the floor in pieces, and Shard himself was leaning against the wall as if it was the most comfortable thing in the world.

"What-" Robin hesitated for only a moment flavored leaping to his feet and extending his bo-staff.

The intercom crackled, and a voice that could only be identified as Raven's came of the speakers. "I told you the cuffs were unnecessary, Robin."

"And for that I thank you, my prince-"

Shard began, before Robin cut him off. "What do you mean, unnecessary?! He's standing there holding a _scythe_, Raven! A _scythe!"_

"Of course he's holding a scythe, Robin," Raven chided, her condescending tone mocking him, "what part of Reaper-in-Training did you not understand?

"I, uh, nevermind that! How do I fight him?"

"You don't, kid." Shard interrupted again.

"Don't call me kid!" Robin barked without thinking. "You're no older than me!"

Shard snorted. "If we're going by human years, I'm eighteen, one year older than Her Highness. How old are you, 15?"

"I-" Robin broke off. "Ugh, forget that! Look, either you drop the scythe or I take it from you!"

Shard arched an eyebrow. "Drop it? Now, why would I do such a think when I can simply do _this_?" The scythe disappeared into thin air. "Besides, it's not like I could hurt you that much. I'm still in training, meaning my scythe is not yet fully developed."

"Say what now?" A new voice came of the speakers, the voice of a young boy.

A noise of distaste could be heard from Raven. "All demons are born with their scythe, Beast Boy. However, those that wish to become Reapers are tested. Those that pass, well, their scythe develops into the same form as Shard's. The scythe develops onone more time, and that is when you finish training. That is when it gains a solid, physical, unique form. This usually occurs when a trainee has completed their Testing Mission successfully-" suddenly the heard a gasp. "This is your Testing Mission, isn't it?"

Shard nodded.

"ROBIN! You let him out of there right now!"


End file.
